Currently, many communication applications (such as WeChat and QQ) emerge to facilitate daily communication between users. A user may usually create a group in the communication application for chatting among a plurality of people. The group includes a plurality of member users. Any member user can post a message on a message display screen of the group. After the message is successfully posted, all member users in the group can view the message on the message display screen, so that a plurality of people can chat with each other.
When a user A in the group intends to notify only a user B of a message, the user A may post a dedicated message of the user B on the message display screen of the group. For example, in many applications, as shown in FIG. 1, if the user A intends to ask only the user B to read a book, the user A may post a message “@User B How about reading a book” on a message display screen of a group 1. The message “@User B How about reading a book” is the dedicated message of the user B.
However, it is found in practice that a group usually includes many users, and many users post messages on a message display screen of the group, and therefore, many messages are displayed on the message display screen of the group. When many unread messages of a user exist in the group and the unread messages include a dedicated message of the user, the user needs to open the message display screen of the group and constantly perform upward sliding to search the unread messages for the unread dedicated message of the user. It can be learned that it is not convenient enough to view the dedicated message in this manner.